callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal (map)
For the Special ops level, see Terminal (Special Ops level) thumb|The Map of Terminal. Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based off of the campaign mission No Russian. In this map, the airport terminal is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map where planes and cargo are stationed is accessible as well. The various shops, security checkpoints and barricades make the map a very maze-like area. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are several overhead windows that should be avoided. Be very careful when placing care packages, as this level has many obstructions. Remember that if a care package lands on glass, breaking the glass can, but not always, result in the care package falling through. The care package will sometimes break the glass as it falls though. Terminal is also a Special Ops level. Strategies, Tips & Tricks *At the back of the accessible plane, there is a very dark room where you can get a view of the ladder below and the rest of the fuselage/cockpit, good practice during free for all. Be wary though, there are some explosive barrels here first. Also, If they watch the Killcam, the victim of your surprise attack will then learn your position, so once you kill someone from you may want to move along the fuselage to a different spot, as your victim may seek revenge. The enemy can also shoot the side of the plane randomly if they know you are there as the bullets go through the side of the plane without FMJ. *Approaching the airplane from the back is usually the safest route. *Right by the escalators, there is a ladder where you can climb upon and will greatly overview flag C, flag B, and the hall in the terminal near the cafe with the shatterable glass windows, a player standing here can rack up huge killstreaks which can be devastating. *The outside behind the plane is the only good place away from most action to call in an airdrop. *If the enemy controls the outdoor area and you wish to deploy a care package, it is possible to drop one indoors from the overhead windows. You can place them so they crash through the windows. It requires careful aim as the package may land on the roof, making it inaccessible. Otherwise, the only good place for deployment is behind the window in the far corner of the map. *The area behind the metal detectors is a dead end; it is possible to ambush players who simply run past this area. *The windowed corridor is easily one of the deadliest areas on the map. Sentry guns are frequently placed either at one entrance, or on top of the roof, to guard the area. Also, the small room outside it is generally occupied by at least one member of any team, making the corridor one of the best places on the map for ganking. *Claymores are useful to protect the bomb sites in Demolition or Search and Destroy game types. *The cockpit of the airplane can give you a vantage point at anyone coming to the gate or the other side. If someone is camping there, throw a grenade inside. A defense to make sure nobody attacks you in the back while sniping is to place a claymore near the entrance to the cockpit. The only weakness to this is if someone were to go through the back and shoot, which is also why having a sentry gun available would be the perfect opportunity to use this technique. *A good place to put a sentry gun is inside the plane on the dark area from behind the ladder on the plane because it will be almost impossible to destroy and will attack any player entering the plane. *If you wish to deploy claymores in the plane, plant them behind seats in the plane. They will be virtually invisible to enemies until it's too late. *Another good spot is near the front entry way to the plane, as a claymore would be difficult to see around the corner until it is too late. *This map is by far one of the easiest to rack up FMJ Penetration kills for unlocking Extended Mags. Simply sit in the grey room with windows opposite the plane and when an enemy is spotted either in the cockpit or the passenger area (through the open ''or ''closed windows) shoot through the thin hull for easy kills. Also notable is that you can cause damage (and sometimes get kills) through the extension to the plane from the main building, and also the black/white walls near that area too. *You are able to get on top of the plane on this level. Have a care package in your hand go to the top of the inflated slide. To the right there are some boxes. Full sprint/jump to the boxes (Practice in private match) from here jump to the nose of the plane and now you are able to run all of the plane along with the walking ramp and a few other areas. *AI-controlled air support (such as Harriers and Pave Lows) will not shoot through the windows and skylights of the buildings if the glass isn't shattered. So, if you're about to call in air support, shooting out the glass will help gain a considerably larger amount of kills. Many of the skylights inside can also actually be shot out from vantage points outside the building. On the other hand, if the enemy has air support, try to avoid breaking the glass and use unbroken windows and skylights for cover. It is not possible to achieve a missile lock on an aircraft through an unbroken sheet of ceiling glass.(On the Xbox 360 AI-controlled support CAN shoot through glass *There are usually people standing on both sides of the long narrow hallways connecting A and C. As a result, it is common for people to snipe down this hallway. Blindfiring a grenade launcher with Danger Close down this hallway will also frequently get multi-kills. *Over the escalator (while standing at the top) is another good place to launch grenades or toss semtex, as the enemy spawns at the bottom floor, outside the building. *The corner in front of the kitchen by C is a good spot to throw grenades or launch rockets at the beginning of the match, regardless of which side you're on. *If you are near the lobby, you can kill campers in the hallway by firing a javelin by aiming across to near the plane entry. Make sure it goes through the glass ceiling though. *It is possible to kill someone camping on the roof of the control room by blowing up a red barrel (that is situated on the side of the roof closer to the terminal) which will in turn blow up the larger oil container in the centre of the roof, however, if they are on the opposite side that red barrels are on it might not kill the camper. *There is a glitch that allows Predator Missiles to kill people in the plane if they are directed right to the point where the extension to the plane from the building and the plane itself join. Anyone in the extension or near the cockpit will be killed, as if the Predator had gone through the ceiling. *When starting as Spetznatz forces, a useful tactic for first kill is to run straight outside, then up the metal stairs to your right, stopping at the top; from there, a launcher or ADS shots fired towards the "green room"/"bookshop" area will almost always get first kill of the game. The room you are next to while standing there is a good spot to take advantage of throughout the whole match - especially when the enemy have been forced towards the side of the map with the plane. *At the beginning of the level for Spetsnez, another good tactic is to immediatly run to the plane with a shotgun equipped for the secondary slot. From there, hide behind the seats closest to the boarding entrance and take out your shotgun. Many of the Rangers will walk in unsuspecting, which makes this a very good place to quickly dispatch them. However, do not go down the gate, you will most likely be shot from many of the camping points around the gate entrance. Also move around the seats once in a while so they don't all learn your posisition. *A Useful tactic with an Assault Rifle, SMG or LMG is to go into the cockpit, crouch (to avoid sniper fire through the cockpit windows), And get into the Corner furthest away from the closest entrance to the Plane. Slaughter anyone who enters, or exits. They will only be able to shoot you from your line of fire, meaning you have a good chance of killing an Unsuspecting Victim. Make sure you are as far away from the entrance as posssible, or enemies in the "dark room" may be able to shoot, and possibly kill, you. A Disadvantage of this is that a Well-placed Grenade throw, AT4 HS/RPG-7 attack or someone moving at great speed may be able to kill you, you may be able to partially counteract the first two by using a Blast Shield, and the last by using the Commando perk; If someone runs into the Cockpit quickly turn towards them without firing and Melee them, if you are quick enough you can kill them. *Some parts of the actual building have glass roofs, so this can make them a good place to use Care packages. However do not use the Lobby, as you will almost certainly be killed in the time it takes for the Package to arrive. During Mid-Game, the Security Lobby area can be good, but always stay on guard. Always check before you activate the Marker as if it is under a ceiling your package may land on the roof instead of the floor, robbing you of your Rewards. *When playing as a Ranger, It can be good to fire at the corridor linking the main building to the plane with a Grenade Launcher when the game begins, as Many Players may be there, and there is little escape. You can easily get a Double Kill or even a Triple Kill doing this. *In the little hallway that leads from the terminal into the plane, the curved wall is just for looks. Anything, even throwing knives, can go right through it. Video thumb|left|404px|TDM on Terminal Trivia * Terminal is supposed to take place in a Russian airport, but there is English all around the map, like ''Burger Town, ''the flight schedule board, magazines, and a police car with an American flag on the side. * If you shoot the buttons on a vending machine, a number of drinks will come out. It will eventually stop, though. * Inside the terminal, beneath the escalators, there is blood on the ground but no bodies. * The suitcases on the ground inside the terminal can be shot open and contains a variety of different clothes. * On the Rangers' Team Deathmatch starting spawn areas, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons.You can also use your throwing knife to make them go off by standing back and throwing your knife through the metal detector. * In the cosmetics store, inside one of the glass cases nearest to the door, there are four Teddy bears sitting in a row. * In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. * Like in its Campaign counterpart No Russian, there is a Burger Town where the player can jump over the counter and use it for cover. * In a possible reference to the movie store area in the level Chinatown, there are movie posters in different places in the airport with the Infinity Ward team posed as though they were Hollywood stars. * In the middle of the map outside near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read, 'IW International Airport'. * If you go into spectator mode and jump over the small barrier on the second floor there are more shops that are visible, in one of these shops with posters of bottles of wine is two unknown Call of Duty Xbox game cases with Captain Price on the front cover, and the back cover is the same from Call of Duty 4's case. * The luggage containers outside show images of a Southwest Airlines 737-700, which is odd due to the fact that this map is located in Russia. Southwest primarily flies domestic US flights, it does not fly to European destinations. *Windows on the ceiling will break to allow a Care Package into the airport if one is dropped onto them. A Predator Missile can plow right through these windows, and Helicopters and Harriers will shoot through them. Amazing and excellent if you want to ensure a safe airdrop area, most of the time people are in or around the plane. *If you look at any police car, you will see that it has an American flag on it, even though the level is in Moscow, Russia. No FSB vehicles are present, either. *Near the Army Rangers spot you can find a Food Court that have Taco To Go and a Burger Town, seen in the mission Wolverines! *If you press action to any of the soda machines they will pop out cans. *On a related note, if you crouch in front of the soda machines and knife the coin slot area, they will spark and spit out several cans (it might take a couple tries to hit the right spot). *Russian folk music, specifically 'Kalinka', can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *There are copies of famous books in the bookstore, such as Hamlet, the Winter's Tale, The Sign of Four, 1601, Little Dorrit, Oliver Twist, Journey to the Center of the Earth, A Midsummer Night's Dream and The Wizard of Oz. *There is a teddy bear outside of the map next to a blood trail. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there are large paper planes hanging, but no ropes or chains are seen holding them. *If you look at the Departure Flight list,you will see that a flight to Paris was boarding and the rest is delayed,this probably means that this flight was boarding (and that the terrorist attack was between 11:20am and 11:50am) while Makarov and his men initiated the terrorist attack on the mission No Russian. *If you go into free Spectator mode, you can fly over the pile of junk, revealing the middle of the level No Russian, albeit with no civilians or scenery. This makes it one of the few multiplayer maps that are directly related (in terms of layout) to a single player mission, but the fences and some of the windows should not be there. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there is a bar. If the player looks closely at one of the bottles, it can be identified as Chardonnay, which is a type of wine. *The choice of factions on this map could be a reference to the foreshadowed American attack on Moscow. *There is a poster for the movie Vengeance which is about 2 of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth (Perhaps a reference to Soap and Price or Ghost and Roach) that were double crossed and left for dead. *Some of the commercial aircraft featured in this level are the TU-154 (the one which is accessible), 747-400 and MD-11. *Outside of the map, near the lifts there are two copies of Modern Warfare 2. *In the cosmetics store, there is a magazine about Navy SEALS. *In the corner near the metal detectors if you knife under the wall of T.V.'s they will turn black without being broken. *There is a teddy bear next to a suitcase outside of the dreams store. *The jet engines cannot explode on this map, unlike its campaign counterpart No Russian. *Strangely the accessible plane on this map has the cowlings removed for its tail mounted jet engines *In the game, the Tu-154 (the accessible plane) has 5 engines. In reality, they have 3. *Outside of the map, on the runway there is a plane with american flags and markings, which seems to suggest the rangers came on a commercial airliner, possibly in a reference to the movie red dawn. *The Ranger's bomb spawn in Search and Destroy is placed directly infront of the metal detectors. *Patrol cars on the map have "Metro police" written on the sides. This is most likely a referrence to the DC police, who go by the same name. *In spectator mode, you can go into the escalators and see a forest background. *In the Rangers spawn point, there will be a giant symbol on the floor similar to the NATO logo, which is incorrect, since it is a Russian airport, and the most accurate would be a Warsaw logo. *When shooting at a cash register, money will spray out, closer investigation reveals that they are 100 dollar bills, strange for this is a Russian airport. Even closer investigation will reveal that Ben Franklin is not on the 100 dollar bill, but what looks to be a game designer. *Considering the fact the map is Russian yet disputed between Rangers and Spetsnaz troops cound indicate an American Invasion of Russia, possibly an indication to where the next game is set. This is also referenced in the mission Second Sun where two Rangers comment on attacking Moscow. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer